The present disclosure relates to control devices that control a vehicle drive device including a first rotating electrical machine, a second rotating electrical machine, a differential gear unit, and a shift device.
For example, techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-195217 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-30626 are known regarding such control devices. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-195217, one of three rotary elements of a differential gear unit is coupled to an internal combustion engine, a first rotating electrical machine, and an output member, and a second rotating electrical machine is coupled to the output member.
In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-195217, the speed ratio can be steplessly changed by using the differential gear unit. However, when a manual shift mode is set, the control device performs control so that the speed ratio is changed stepwise.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-30626, one of three rotary elements of a differential gear unit is coupled to an internal combustion engine, a first rotating electrical machine, a second rotating electrical machine, and a stepped shift device. In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-30626, the speed ratio is changed stepwise by the stepped shift device, and the speed ratio is steplessly changed by the differential gear unit.